mediawiki119fandomcom_szl-20200214-history
Plik:Music Okami Inside the Water Dragon
Description Okami Oficial Soundtrack Playlist - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK-jj3KRY0wsmA_9eJuOZNV_ Composer: Masami Ueda Hiroshi Yamaguchi Hiroyuki Hamada Rei Kondo Akari Groves -------------------------------------------------------------------- The game is set in a Nippon (Japan) based on Japanese folklore and begins in one hundred years in the past. The narrator describes how the white wolf Shiranui and swordsman Nagi fought and sealed the eight-headed demon Orochi at the cave, to save Kamiki Village and Nagi's beloved maiden Nami. In the game's present, Nagi's descendant and self-proclaimed greatest warrior, Susano, refuses to believe in Nagi's legend and frees Orochi, who escapes and curses the lands, sapping the life from Nippon. Sakuya, the wood sprite and guardian of Kamiki Village, calls forth Amaterasu, the sun goddess, known to the villagers as the reincarnation of the white wolf Shiranui, and asks her to remove the curse that covers the land. Accompanied by the artist Issun (an inch-high creature known as a Poncle), Amaterasu restores the land to its normal state. Throughout her journey, Amaterasu confronts Waka, a handsome and strange but powerful individual who seems to have the gift of foresight and further teases Amaterasu and Issun to his own mysterious ends. Additionally, Amaterasu locates several Celestial Gods hidden in the constellations, before bestowing upon their powers of the Celestial Brush to aid in her quest. Like/Share Playlist: Instagram ArtStudio: https://www.instagram.com/ArtStudioYoutube/ Top 20 Fan-Arts*by me (Rate) 1- Metin 2: Dawn of Lycan https://youtu.be/gMVeqcLBick 2- World of Warcraft - Mists of Pandaria https://youtu.be/lPK2W2dnE8M 3- DragonBall Z - Son Goku & Gohan https://youtu.be/P-qTIJ1mla4 4- Pokémon Articuno Artwork https://youtu.be/iEMDFNksbTI 5- Minecraft 3D desenho Speed-Art https://youtu.be/euMnSkeWBRo 6- Ragnarok: Speed-Art -Valquiria https://youtu.be/vwNLVOrbAKE 7- Lineage 2:Garden of Genesis https://youtu.be/DdioPBd7Zw4 8- Pokemon :Pikachu Dreams https://youtu.be/ZQz2mBhY28Q 9- The Legend of Zelda Artwork: https://youtu.be/jbeYptqs_JY 10- Dragon Ball Z goku vs cell https://youtu.be/pBBkDTaAp9M 11- DragonBall Z Art -Vegeta Figth Vs MajinBoo https://youtu.be/yPIn5fiJiKk 12- Bowser(Mario Bros) Artwork - https://youtu.be/RdxZEsiqXLE 13- DragonBall ✪ KameMaster Kame-Hame-Há Speed Artwork�� https://youtu.be/-Vt2uwlbi7U 14- Priston Tale - Artwork Knigth https://youtu.be/bL552VZtIEU 15- Mario & Yoshi Artwork(How to draw) https://youtu.be/VbU1QJk72Xw 16-Lineage II Fan-art video: Elven Healer & Winged Wolf �� https://youtu.be/Vv_S0RQlvw8 17- PristonTale Artwork: Archer https://youtu.be/BnUqwEkzT6g 18- League of Legends- Anivia https://youtu.be/2XLnTzQZc-A 19- Sub-Zero Artwork- https://youtu.be/99j7xgCpW9M 20- How to draw Mickey https://youtu.be/fZ4C4T8XDI0 Top Music Playlists OceanSamurai OST Playlist #1- Super Punch-out (SNES) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK-CZgPRf8exMR6PD90zzLbM OST Playlist #2- Super Mario Maker(Wii-U) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9fmipTuYxSOiiO2R9BcIAd OST Playlist #3- Donkey Kong Country 2 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK-oleQihaRbkZ26TFPyJkV5 OST Playlist #4- Super Mario 3D World - 3DS https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK_5su0juaWr53WyIIMpJFuc OST Playlist #5- New Super Mario Bros U https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK8TDZadhhbgqw2xLdcrVR_N OST Playlist #6- Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden 3 SNES https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9nyJ0o4jzn3hBDdWi1Wrzg OST Playlist #7- The Legend of Zelda:Tri Force Heroes https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK8udpQo4d03Rk2b-qPYMQis OST Playlist #8- The Legend of Zelda OST-A link Between Worlds https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9ZCcrcxmv1gj6ihVSn-bGW OST Playlist #9- Luigi Mansion: Dark Moon 3DS https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9SpK23ozyK2UPCaAxmQe_x OST Playlist #10- New Super Mario Bros 2 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9m3CnodCCqG-hgJC03sK4N OST Playlist #11- The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9gH7Q64-sYshMMFYnVCRTO OST Playlist #12- StarFox Adventures https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9_p7SB6JgL169hGyUHn_oG OST Playlist #13- Pilotwings Resort https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK-dhTEM-_Oo2HzKrEQjCNkZ OST Playlist #14- DragonBallZ 2 SNES :Super Butoden OST https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK9w0Wkfqpufeucgshuyp2Dx OST Playlist #15- Yoshi NEW Island (3DS) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIDvT_GsdXK-GeSNgAYQp8mr2jiBOMx0A OST Playlist Category:Videos